1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart garment for measuring a physiological signal, and more particularly, to a smart garment which can improve the comfort and convenience of a user wearing it and correctly measure a physiological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increase in the number of health-conscious people, and as the number of senior citizens living alone is rising due to an increase in since an average life expectancy, a need for developing a health monitoring system has increased. Also, public demand for acquiring biometric information in real time is growing. Accordingly, methods of measuring a physiological signal in everyday life by inserting a sensor or module for measuring the physiological signal into a normal garment are developing.
The following are examples of conventional garments used to measure physiological signals. First, a garment includes a wearable electrode/sensor which is selectively detachable/attachable. Specifically, a HI-MEG of Velcro co., is used to allow the electrode/sensor to be easily detached/attached, and an electro-conductive silicon is disposed on the electrode for better contact with the skin of a user and to provide conductivity. However, the garment is inconvenient to use because the electrode has to be detached/attached when the physiological signals are measured.
Second, a middle portion of a garment is folded so that an electrode is fixed. However, the garment has drawbacks in that the electrode may drop or slide from the skin due to motion of the user when the physiological signals are measured, and thereby be unable to correctly measure the physiological signals.
Third, an elastic band is used so that an electrode is fixed. In this case, while wearing the garment, a user feels less comfortable.
The garments in the above cases are uncomfortable to wear as a normal garment and the measured physiological signals are highly affected by motion.